Chapter 53
A Secret Battle Plan With Master...!? is the 53rd chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary At school, Misaki asks Takumi if he was able to gain any information from Cedric, unfortunately, he had no progress. Takumi tells her that all he says is “Nin-Nin”. However, Cedric seems reluctant and unhappy about his appearance, as it stands out too much. He recalls that Gerald made him wear the Ninja outfit for fun. In the classroom, Hinata and the others notice that Misaki is no where to be seen. Little do they know that Misaki is trying to obtain some secrets from Cedric, to an extent where she even hides in the toilet, waiting for him. After hearing this, Takumi is speechless, and the two of them bicker at the fact that Misaki went to the boy’s washroom. Hinata notices this, and asks Misaki if she is targeted by someone, offering help. Misaki feels uneasy as she must keep Taumi’s circumstances a secret from everyone else. Sakura and Shizuko arrive, telling Misaki that after the cooking class, they smell like garlic. Misaki suddenly thinks of an idea, about using the “Home Economics preparation Room” as a trap for Cedric. Sakura wonders why Misaki told her to fry and spread garlic in the preparation room. Takumi asks Misaki about her plans, and she explains that if the garlic smell is attached to Cedric, then it will be easily for her to find him when he is hiding. However, this plan turns out to be a failure as it is causing too much trouble and the entire place smells like garlic. Takumi notices that now the Moron trio have also joined forces with Hinata, and are asking Misaki to allow them to search for the enemy as well. Hinata uses his extraordinary nose and is able to spot Cedric hiding above the ceilings. Misaki uses the opportunity and tells Hinata and The Moron Trio that there is a suspicious guy at school who can escape very quickly. She asks them to help her in finding him, and they quickly agree. Hinata assures Misaki that he will definitely catch the stranger. When Takumi asks her the reason for choosing such a method, she says that she is familiar with the feeling of wanting to help. Hinata and The Moron Trio search for Cedric all over the place, and he escapes every time they spot him. While escaping, Cedric comes by the window of the Student council room, and is speechless as he spots Sōtarō undressing Shōichirō. He leaves the next moment. Sōtarō wonders if he got the wrong idea, as he was only trying to get rid of a spider that crawled under Shōichirō’s shirt. Sōtarō even tries to hypnotize Cedric to make him forget everything that he saw, however, he fails due to Cedric’s speed. The next thing Cedric sees is Takumi undressing Shōichirō, which leaves him clueless. Takumi informs Shōichirō that the spider has escaped. While heading back, Misaki whispers something to Takumi and leaves. Takumi calls out for Cedric and asks him if he would like to have an evening meal, and much to his surprise, Takumi takes him to Maid Latte. The Maids welcome him, and everyone is very excited to see the foreigner, especially Erika and Satsuki. Subaru, who is fluent in English, seems to be impressed as Cedric says “Nin-Nin”. Misaki wonders that even though she tried to many methods to make him talk, Cedric didn’t even flinch, however, she has no intentions of giving up. Cedric continues to glare at Misaki as she serves the customers. The next day at school, Misaki warns Takumi to take care of himself, as he is always careless. He smiles, pats her, and reassures her that he will be cautious, and advices the same to her. In the Student Council Room, Misaki tries to think of some other plans, when cedric suddenly appears in front of her, and pointing his finger towards her, he says, “I’ll only say this.. I hate you. If you don’t want to get hurt, then stay away from us.” And from what it seems, Misaki has no intentions of doing that, and accepts the challenge without any second thought. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters